Asami's path
by Blackandred236
Summary: Asami left to stop her father alone...but encounter someone else...AMON


Chapter 1: alone I go

**OK this will be my first fan-fiction! I'm not good at this..it my first time anyway :)**

**my pairing will be asami and amon because I don't see many fictions about asami and amon.**

**I like asami she strong and beautiful and I love amon, cute pairing huh? But hey if people pairing amon with korra hey I might as well try something too lol Well anyways here you go...it will be rated M next chapter. Amon X Asami or Asamon**

**Note: I don't know what those flying plane are in the show so I'm calling it flying air ship :)**

* * *

Everyone devastated by the fact there was a equalist right under their noses. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bei Fong...Asami daughter of Hiroshi Sato couldn't believe that her father was a equalizes. Depressed Asami, looked down at her mansion as she flew away with her friends in a police air ship..Bei fong beaten and bruised, She told Tenzin she will resign her police duty as chief to search for her fallen officers. Tenzin knows it will be risky but he can't stop her. Mako apologizes to Korra "Korra...I'm sorry I didn't believe but Asami dad being a equalizes not a easiest thing to believe" Korra console Mako by apologizing as well. " Mako...Asami she need you right now." Mako nod his head and comfort his love, Asami buried her face into Mako chest. Korra looked away in dismay. Bei Fong was the first to be sent home because of her injuries.

Everyone finally arrives at the Air Temple. Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo waits at the entrance to greet everyone. Korra introduce Asami to Tenzin family. " You are very pretty Asami." said Jinora. " Hey Asami do you have a boyfriend?" ask Ikki. Asami blushed and said " well yes I do, he right here." Asami pointed to Mako. Jinora and Ikki was shocked. " Wait...But..that's Korra...boyfriend" Korra gave a huge gasp and earthbend Jinora and Ikki into the air. "Alright! Now since we all know each other let me show everyone their rooms." Korra said nervously. Korra head towards the stairs Mako, Bolin and Asami followed. Jinora and Ikki return from the sky using their airbending to land softly. They giggle on the way down. Korra escorted Mako, Bolin, Asami to their rooms, Bolin room was the first door to the right. Mako was the second on the door on the left. Korra and Asami continued upstairs, Asami room was across from Korra room. "If you need me Asami I'll be right here for you" Korra said. " Thank you Korra for everything." Asami smiled. "Goodnight Asami" Korra closed the door and returned to her room. Alone in her room she threw herself on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow. Everything that happened was overwhelming. She begin to cry into the pillow. " Dad how could you..?"

Asami couldn't sleep, she rose up from her bed and wipe her tears. "Dad.." Asami hands cover her tears. She removed her hand from her face "I must stop my dad... ." Asami found strength to oppose the equalists. She sneak out the house without anyone noticing. She left Air Temple but before she return to republic city, she look back. " Please forgive me Korra, Bolin...Mako" her hands was pressed against her chest. "But I must stop my father on my own. " Asami disappeared into the city not knowing the what awaits her. "I'm far from home I will need a ride." while she searches for a ride home, she notices a suspicious black vehicle as it turn into a dark alley." that vehicle look similar to the one I saw in my dad factory." She begin to follow it. Hidden in the shadows, Asami stalk the mysterious black vehicle.

She forgotten there was two vans in the factory. The other van pulled up right behind her. The bright lights nearly blind Asami golden eyes. Both vans stop, Equalist was rushing out from the back doors. She was out number. She kept her guard up waiting for one to strike. The equalists begin to throw their weapons. Asami was able to dodge a few but not the rest. She screamed when her body, head first hit the ground. She was unconscious. Later, her eyes begin to open, she's sitting in a barely lit room with a steel metal door in front. Wrap within the equalists weapons she cant move. Every metal bender captured by the equalist was in the room with her. They all have tape around their mouths. Terrified, they sat there shivering. "Ugh...where am I?" She begin to struggle but couldn't escape. "I must find a way out of here but...I cant.. move..." Footsteps startled everyone as they got closer and closer until the door opens. A muscular shadow figure approaches, every moment he get closer asami hearts beat faster. The shadow figure has shown himself...it was _**Amon**__. _ He approach one of the metal bender as he got closer you can hear the metal bender screaming. Amon place his hand on his forhead. His bending was gone and the metal bender had fainted. It was not long until every single one of them was stripped of their bending. Equalists enter the room to remove the metal benders. Amon faced Asami. He walks toward her. "How unexpected to see you here Ms. Sato." He continued as he lower himself to the same height as Asami. "I wonder...do your father know that you here?" Amon said with sarcasm in his voice. Asami couldn't say a word she was scared, just by looking at Amon is scary. "No answer." he chuckled. Amon hands begin to reach for asami he grab her chin gently. Asami had no choice but to stare right at him. " But...why..tha-that's wrong...They're Officer!... They done nothing wrong!"Asami yelled to the tip of her tongue. Amon went closer to Asami so close it like their about to kiss. " Listen Ms. Sato, benders mean nothing to me, any bender who get in my way will share the same fate." Amon said with such a serious voice. " As for you Ms. Sato you will not leave here unpunish."

* * *

** end of chapter 1**

** Please review! Thank u for reading**


End file.
